Souvenir d'un été
by Sorasis
Summary: Mini OS sur Kris de EXO-M et vous


**Genre :** _OS / Romance_  
**Personnages :**** Kris **(EXO-M), **Vous **(le lecteur)

**Souvenir d'un été.**

Je descendais prudemment la falaise qui était le dernier obstacle avant la magnifique plage qui m'attendait devant moi. Les vacances d'été allaient bientôt prendre fin et j'allais devoir rentrer au pays. Pas une seule fois je n'avais pu sortir m'amuser depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Ma cousine était toujours trop occupée avec ses amies pour faire attention à moi et toutes les fois où je l'avais supplié de m'emmener à la plage avaient été vaines. Mon oncle lui travaillait donc n'avait pas mon temps. A quoi cela servait il de venir en vacances sur une ile paradisiaque si je ne pouvais pas en profiter ? Aujourd'hui c'était décidé, j'allais me prendre en main et m'amuser s'il le fallait toute seule !

Arrivé sur la plage, je me déchaussais et put apprécier le délicieux contact du sable chaud entre mes orteils. Je fermais les yeux quand l'air marin emplit mes narines. Je pris lentement ma respiration pour apprécier ce doux parfum que j'aimais tant. Quand je les rouvris deux petits papillons blancs voletaient autour de moi puis s'en allèrent rejoindre les fleurs sauvages qui poussaient sur la pente raide. Sans que je me rende compte un énorme sourire s'était dressé sur mes lèvres.

Je m'avançais sur la petite plage, cherchant un coin sur pour y mettre mes affaires. Ayant trouvé le lieu parfait, je me déshabillais pour me retrouver en bikini. Je courus me jeter à l'eau pour patauger comme une folle et profiter comme il le fallait de mes derniers jours de vacances.

Tout allait pour le mieux malgré ma solitude, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix au loin qui appelait un nom : « Kris ». Aussitôt je vis un garçon blond qui dévala la falaise à une vitesse extraordinaire et plongea dans l'eau non loin de l'endroit où j'avais jeté l'ancre. Il disparut dans l'eau bleue aussi vite qu'il était apparu. En haut de la falaise une silhouette humaine fit éruption, je n'arrivais pas à bien la distinguer mais c'était un garçon pas très grand et un peu trop pâle pour une ile aussi ensoleillée que celle où nous étions.

_- S'il vous plait, vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon grand et blond dans le coin ?_ me cria t-il de sa place.

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules, n'ayant pas envie d'être dérangée et espérant ainsi qu'ils partiraient tous les deux. En tout cas celui qui m'avait parlé n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de descendre la pente abrupte, il repartit en criant : _« Kris ! Sors de ton trou on va rater notre avion ! »_.

A la surface, je ne vis aucune trace du garçon qui avait presque volé du haut de la descente. Peut être s'était il noyé, ou avait il nagé profondément pour aller plus loin. C'est ce que j'avais fini par penser jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose effleurer mes fesses. Je me retournais et vis son visage à hauteur de mon bassin. J'eut envie de crier sous le choc mais il s'empara de mes mains et plongea son regard dans le mien de là où il était.

_- Chut… Ne dis rien s'il te plait. Est-il parti ?_

J'osais à peine parler, mes yeux n'étaient plus que deux billes qui se demandaient ce qu'il était en train de faire là, juste au niveau de mes hanches. Finalement, de lui-même, il s'assura que la personne qui le cherchait était repartie et reporta son attention sur moi. Il se redressa pendant que son regard baladeur s'aventurait dangereusement sur les formes de mon ventre puis de ma poitrine, mon cou, et enfin mon visage. Il était vraiment grand et imposant par rapport à moi. Il tenait toujours mes mains pendant qu'il penchait son visage vers le mien. De fines gouttelettes coulaient de ses cheveux et continuaient leur route jusque sur son cou. J'étais complètement pétrifiée et incapable de protester alors qu'il était à moins de 5 cm de moi.

_- Merci_, me murmura t-il doucement.

Je repris mes esprits quand il brisa leur silence bizarre qui s'était installé, et le poussa brusquement. Il fut propulsé en arrière dans l'eau et en ressortit complètement hilare.

_- E… Es… Espèce de pervers !_ ai-je sorti de façon hésitante avec le peu de force mentale qui me restait.

Ce type était beaucoup trop sexy pour être vrai. Il devait être dur de lui résister – et j'en faisais l'expérience – avec ce regard intimidant ou le petit sourire en coin qu'il faisait en ce moment après sa crise de rire. Quand il se releva, je m'attardai un peu trop longtemps sur son torse musclé. Il dut le remarquer car son sourire s'agrandit. S'il continuait de sourire ainsi, je n'arriverai pas à tenir longtemps. Il était beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi et s'il me touchait encore une fois j'aurai très bien pu me laisser faire. D'ailleurs malheureusement pour moi, son short de bain était un peu trop indécent lorsqu'il était mouillé, et mes yeux s'y étaient posé. Je détournais rapidement les yeux après avoir deviné presque toute sa virilité. Oh oui, pour être viril, il l'était, il puait le « male dominant » à un kilomètre à la ronde.

Il se rapprocha de moi si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de le voir venir. Je fus d'autant plus surprise qu'il me prit par la taille et me colla contre lui. Le contact de sa peau mouillée et froide contre la mienne qui s'était réchauffée m'arracha un petit cri inaudible des lèvres et me donna la chair de poule. Son doigt retraça la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale et descendit pour s'arrêter juste au bord de mon bikini. Je déglutis difficilement, mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il pencha à nouveau sa tête vers moi. Puis après s'être passé sa langue sur ses lèvres et mordre sa lèvre inférieure, il fit mine de réfléchir et me dit :

_- Pervers tu dis… ? Intéressant… En fait je crois que si j'étais un pervers, je ferai ça._

A ces mots, il s'empara de mes lèvres. Il leur déposa d'abord quelques légères pressions, et comme j'y répondis, il me mordilla tendrement les lèvres. Instinctivement mes mains allèrent de ses larges épaules pour remonter autour de son cou et m'y accrocher pour ne pas défaillir. Il me serra plus fort contre lui tandis son baiser se faisait plus passionné et ses mains plus que baladeuses.

_- KRIS !_

Il s'écarta quand il entendit la même voix que tout à l'heure. Je repris ma respiration difficilement à ce moment là. Mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'il devait surement le sentir sur sa peau. D'ailleurs cet inconnu profiteur devait aussi également apprécier le contact de mes seins, qui s'étaient durcis, contre son torse. J'avoue que moi-même je sentais autre chose de dur contre ma cuisse.

_- Oh putain, Suho…_

Le garçon en question était revenu en haut de la falaise.

_- Remontes tout de suite ! Je te donne 10 secondes après lesquelles j'appelle manager-hyung !_

_- Et merde…_

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et me dit en souriant :

_- Je m'en rappellerai de ce dernier jour._

Et ainsi il s'en alla pour rejoindre celui qu'il avait appelé Suho, alors que j'étais restée seule les bras ballants, complètement choquée par ce qui venait de m'arriver. Pendant leurs ombres disparaissaient au dessus de la pente raide, je me dis en moi-même : _« Moi aussi, je m'en rappellerai… Kris… »_.


End file.
